Ooo's Downfall
by Awkward iguana
Summary: Finn's mind is weak, and he is susceptible to control. His choices will decide the future of Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

**This story's gonna be the last story in The Demon Saga(Unless you guys object.) And I'm gonna change things up a bit. I'll do a choice system. In the reviews(or PM me)say if you want a good or bad decision. Whichever choice wins will be presented in the next chapter. The overall good or bad decisions will effect the ending. Ex: more good than bad choices=good ending and vice versa. This will show how well Finn fights the demon's control, or if he gives in. So first choice, good or bad...it's up to you! Whichever wins, will be in chap 1. Vote now!**


	2. Prologue

**Well guys, I got a bunch of PM's that changed the vote. Finn's decision will be showed in the bar scene. Also if you haven't read my previous stories, you should, or this won't make sense.**

* * *

Finn woke up and noticed how late in the day it was. He walked downstairs and grabbed a plate of bacon pancakes."Hey, you're up.", said Jake.

"Yeah.", Finn replied with a mouth full of pancakes.

"So, any weird dreams?"

"Nope. He didn't show up last night."

"Maybe he gave up."

"No...he's still there." It had been almost two years since the incident, and Finn was now twenty. His sanity had been slowly decreasing over the months. Finn constantly saw the thing in his dreams and even in the real world."Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?" Finn paused a moment before he continued.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Me." Jake didn't reply, but Finn knew the answer.

"I understand.", he said with a sad tone.

"Listen Finn..."

"I mean who wouldn't be scared of a beast like me."

"Finn it's not like that."

"Yes it is."

"Finn, it's okay...we'll get through it man."

"He's everywhere."

"Who?"

"The Demon! Everywhere I go, the bastard's staring at me!" Finn began to cry."I'm going insane Jake!" Jake put his hand on Finn's shoulder and said,"Listen Finn I understand what's happening you. I don't blame you for acting like this. It's fine. We'll get through this.

"Thanks man. You always know what to say."

"Yeah I know. Want some more bacon pancakes?"

"Nah I'm good." Finn set his dish in the sink."I'm gonna visit Marcy.", he said. He left for Marceline's house, and once he arrived, he knocked on the door."Oh hey Finn.",said Marceline.

"Hey." Finn walked inside and plopped on the couch. They watched TV and chatted for a while before Finn thought of something."Oh hey!", he said with a happiness in his voice.

"What is it?"

"I'm technically older than you now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm twenty now and you're nineteen."

"Well I'm still technically older than you."

"Yeah but it's still satisfying." Marceline let out a sad sigh."What is it?", asked Finn.

"Well, soon it will be weird."

"What will?"

"Us. Soon you'll be several years older than me. Eventually you'll die...just like everyone else I love." Finn frowned. He thought for a while before coming up with an idea."We could always have your dad make me immortal."

"Finn you don't want that."

"Why?"

"Well, everyone you know and love will just pass away. It gets hard."

"We'll think about that later. Right now I just want to be with you." Marceline blushed, and they continued to watch TV. Finn eventually stood up and walked to the door."I'm gonna get a drink.", he said.

"I have drinks."

"I mean beer." Ooo allowed its citizens to drink at age twenty.

"Oh, well see ya later." Finn walked off towards the Humanoid Kingdom. It was an odd name, but it was for the more human residents of Ooo, who hadn't been as affected by nuclear radiation. Of course no one was fully human, but being there made Finn feel like he belonged. It was the only place in Ooo that served actual beer, and Finn went there every now and then. Finn arrived at the bar and set five coins on the table."Give me the regular.", he said.

"Sure thing.", replied the bartender. Finn heard the door open and looke back to see who it was."You gotta be fucking kidding me.", he said to himself. The people who had walked in the bar were part of one of the most infamous gangs in the kingdom. Even the leader, Jimmy Storm, was there. They didn't particularly like Finn, considering he had put most of them in jail multiple times. They also blamed Finn for the attack on Ooo and the death of several humanoids. Finn kept to himself, for he knew that if something were to set Finn off, he wouldn't be able to control himself."Well well, look who we have here!", said Jimmy.

"Hello Jimmy.", Finn replied in an annoyed tone.

"How's it goin? Killed anybody? Destroyed any cities?"

Finn clenched his fists together,"Listen, I don't want any trouble."

"Well, you got it." Finn was becoming annoyed and he had a choice, walk away, or give Jimmy what was coming to him."Listen here bud, you are a piece of trash, who needs to be thrown awa..." Jimmy was interrupted by Finn slamming his fists on the counter and smashing a bottle against Jimmie's head. One of the thugs rushed at Finn, but he smashed the crook's head into the counter. Two more ran at Finn. He dodged their attacks and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. Jimmy rushed at Finn, but he tossed Jimmy into some shelves."Get out!",screamed the bartender."You wrecked my bar, and when they come to, they'll be on my case!"

"Listen I..."

"Get out!" Finn walked out and slammed the door behind him."This is bullshit.", he said to himself.

"I agree. You defended your honor, and you were punished. Hardly fair."

"I don't need your opinion."

"Like it or not I'm here to stay."

"Shut the hell up already!" Several people were staring at Finn, for talking to himself. Finn continued to argue with the voice in his head, until he got home.

* * *

**Well, incase you didn't notice, Finn chose bad. You don't need to vote until the next opportunity. See ya! **


	3. Secrets

**Hey everybody! Sorry about not updating! Also sorry about the short it chapter. Here it is now!(Not sure if I mentioned this, but Finn's decisions will affect his behavior in later chapters, and the bad decisions add more drama and action to the story, so if you like that stuff you might want to choose bad. But, the good decisions add Finn's mental struggles, and how he overcomes them.)**

* * *

Finn arrived at the Tree Fort and walked in, slamming the door behind him."Woah, chill out man.", said Jake.

"Shut up!", he screamed.

"What the hell man?"

"Not you...him."

"Oh." Jake walked over to Finn and sat beside him."What happened?",asked Jake.

"I-uh...I got thrown out of a bar.", he replied.

"Why?"

"I got into a fight with Jimmy Storm. I trashed up the bar pretty badly and-Will you shut the hell up!?"

"Ignore him."

"That's a little hard to do."

"Finn, why did you fight him?"

"He was getting on my nerves."

"Listen Finn, you can't just get angry like that. You have to try to stay calm."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go out for a walk and try to clear my head." Finn walked outside and ignored the annoying voice in his head until it left. Finn looked at the Candy Kingdom and decided to pay Princess Bubblegum a visit. When he arrived at the gates, he was stopped by several robotic guards, and they preformed a checkup. This was to make sure Finn was stable, so he wouldn't pose any threat to the kingdom. Once the checkup was over, Finn entered the Candy Castle. He went up to the top floor and entered Princess Bubblegum's lab. He looked around for awhile, but couldn't seem to find her. He did however, find the figure that had haunted him for two years, standing in Princess Bubblegum's room. Finn became alarmed at first but realized it was just the creature's way of communicating properly with him(considering when it tried to talk to Finn without materializing itself, it clouded Finn's thoughts.)

Finn sat down on Bubblegum's bed and the figure sat down next to him."What do you want?", Finn asked angrily.

"Not much, just thought I'd have a little chat with you.", It replied."It gets so boring in that blank mind of yours."

"I really don't feel like it right now, asshole."

"You can be so cruel sometimes."

"Coming from someone who kills for fun." The creature chuckled to itself.

"I haven't killed anyone in two years."

"That's because you've been trapped in my mind for two years."

"Good point. Although I'll be out soon.", The creature said deviously.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey look on the bright side, at least you won't have an annoying voice in your head." The figure stood up, and said,"And there she is.", and he vanished, as Princess Bubblegum walked in the room."Oh Finn! When did you get here?", She asked.

"A couple minutes ago.", He responded.

"Sorry I was at a meeting. We were discussing what to do with you-", She suddenly stopped, knowing she had said too much.

"Do with me when?",Finn asked.

"I-I...Well..."

_"She's hesitating...She knows something."_, said the voice in Finn's head.

_"I know"_,He replied.

"Answer me.", He said to the Princess.

"We were planning to...Never mind, it's not important." She never was a good liar.

_"She's lying. She obviously knows something that can't be good for you. You need to get her to tell you.", _said the voice_. _Finn knew he was right, and he thought he could trick Princess Bubblegum into telling him. Then, again maybe it was better if he didn't know. He wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

**Time to choose! Should he trick her, or should he let it go? It's up to you!**


	4. Trickery

**The votes are in! Here it is!**

* * *

Finn knew what he had to do."If it's not important, why don't you tell me?", he questioned.

"W-well I don't want to waste your time.", she replied nervously.

"How the hell is telling me what the meeting was about, wasting my time?"

"I-I..."

"And you said it was about 'what to do with me', so I'm pretty sure I have a right to know!"

"Listen Finn, it wasn't important."

"Bullshit!" Finn calmed himself and said,"At least tell me how long it was."

"Only five minutes."

"When did it start?"

"Three-thirty." Finn looked at the clock.

"It's five, and I got here five minutes ago. So, if it wasn't important why did it take so long?"

"I-uh...well"

"Don't lie to me!" Finn clenched his fist. He was getting annoyed at the Princess."Well?", he asked angrily.

"Fine...It was about you.",she replied. "We were considering what to do, considering, the Demon King will escape soon."

"You were gonna kill me, weren't you?!" Princess Bubblegum didn't answer, but Finn knew, and he was pissed off."Well listen here Princess, if you and your guards so much as come near my house, I'll kill you and eat your bubblegum flesh...got it?!" Bubblegum nodded sheepishly, obviously scared. Finn left and slammed the door behind him, causing one of the hinges to come off._"That bitch!",_Finn thought to himself.

_"She has no right to do that to you.",_ agreed the voice.

_"Why are you agreeing with me?"_

_"It's not not like I have anything better to do in here."_ Finn arrived at the gate and a guard preformed a checkup."Large amounts of hostility detected, must report to-" Finn sliced the robot in half with his sword, so it couldn't warn any other guards. Finn walked to the Tree Fort and entered."So did you clear your head?", Jake asked.

"No, but I did find out something.", he replied.

"What?"

"Princess Bubblegum was planning to kill me to stop the Demon."

"What?! What did you say to her?"

"I told her if she came near me with her guards, I'd kill her."

"Dude, you can't threaten her like that! She might come after you!"

"Jake, right now I don't give a shit. I'm gonna go see Marcy."

"Alright, see ya." Finn left for Marceline's only to find her standing at the door.

"Oh Finn, I was just coming over to see you.", she said.

"Same here.", he replied. Marceline sat on the couch next to Jake."Hey Finn, tell her about what happened.", said Jake. Finn explained the incident to Marceline."That bitch!", she said."I'll kill her!"

"Don't worry, I have things under control.", said Finn.

"How so?"

"I'll have a little help if she comes by here." Finn gestured to his head. Marceline was confused until she figured out what he meant."Finn you're not thinking of letting it out, if she comes around, are you?", Jake said, worried.

"What do you propose? Let her kill me?"

"Well no, but..."

"Listen Jake, I have things under control. It'll be fine."

"Whatever, I'm going over to Lady's house." Jake left the Tree Fort and Finn gave Marceline a devious grin."What?",she asked.

"Well with Jake gone, we have the place to ourselves for awhile. Marceline blushed. "C'mon.",Finn said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

* * *

**Well that's all! No need to vote until the next opportunity comes.**


	5. Let It Out

**Hey everyone! New chapter up!**

* * *

Finn woke up, tired and with a splitting headache. He climbed out of bed, and realized how dizzy he was. He fell over but caught himself on a table. _"What the hell happened last night?"_, he thought to himself. He looked at the table and noticed several empty bottles of alcohol. He glanced back at the bed to see Marceline fast asleep in bed. _"Wait, did I..."_ Finn glanced down and noticed he was completely naked. _"Oh...that explains it." _Finn put on some jeans and a black muscle shirt. "That's better."_,_ he said to himself. He heard a knock at the door and stumbled downstairs. He opened the door to see Jake standing there.

"Hey man.", Finn said.

"Dude, you look like shit.", he replied.

"Nice to see you too." Jake walked inside and noticed the clothing on the floor. "Uh dude, why are Marceline's clothes on the floor?", he questioned.

"I-uh..."

"Don't bother...I know what happened. So where is she?"

"Upstairs."

"Judging by your appearance, I'm going to assume you're hungover."

"Yeah."

"Man, you gotta lay off the booze. You're gonna turn into a major alcoholic."

"You given me this lecture a million times."

"Yeah I know but..." Marceline came downstairs with a blanket around her.

"Hey Finn, do you know where my clothes are?", she asked. Finn pointed over at the corner, and Marceline took them. "Thanks...",she stopped when she noticed Jake. "Oh...hi Jake." Jake nodded in recognition, and Marceline headed upstairs to put on her clothes. "Anyways...", Jake continued,"I'm not gonna force you to do anything, I'm just saying. So, how are things going up there?", Jake said, gesturing to Finn's head.

"Okay, I guess.", he replied. He didn't want to tell Jake that the demon had influenced him to get the information out of Princess Bubblegum, even if he was going to do it anyways. There was another knock at the door, and it sounded angry. Finn opened the door and was met by a fist smashing into his face. Finn stumbled back and retaliated by kicking the attacker in the stomach. Finn shook away the aftershock of the attack and identified the attacker. It was Marceline's previous boyfriend, the evil wizard, Ash.

"What the fuck man?!", shouted Finn.

"Where's Marceline?", he asked.

"Why the hell would you care?"

"Because you stole her from me!"

"She wasn't yours to steal dumbfuck!"

"Shut the hell up!" Ash tried to hit Finn, but Finn counter-attacked and threw Ash back. "I can't believe you just heard this now.",said Finn.

"I don't excactly live in a public area.", replied Ash.

"That's right, Ash lives in the woods. He probably doesn't even know about the attack on Ooo.", Finn said to himself.

"Listen, we all need to calm down. Especially you Finn.", Jake said.

"Shut up dog.",said Ash. "Listen Finn, you can get out of the way, or you can let me move you."

"In your dreams asswipe.",he replied.

"You're asking for this." Ash launched an energy ball at Finn, and it hit him square on the chest. Finn fell back, his chest hurting intensely. Jake didn't do anything, he just stared. He knew what was about to happen, and he knew Ash was in for the beating of his life. Finn could feel the thing in his head, he could feel it clawing and shouting to be free. He was too weak to care, too weak to resist...so he let it out.


	6. Awakening

Finn wasn't stupid, he didn't give it full control. But, he gave it just enough to teach Ash a lesson. He stood up and felt the pain in his chest fade away. "Oh want another taste?", Ash questioned confidently. He raised his hand to shoot another blast, but Finn grabbed his hand and tossed him at the wall, putting a crack in it. Marceline came downsairs. "What's going on down h..." She stopped when she saw Ash. She looked over at Finn, and noticed the shade of his eyes, deep red. Jake looked at her with a frantic expression on his face. Ash groaned in pain as blood trickled down the side of his head. Finn was about to strike Ash again, when Jake ran infront of him. "Finn, you need to calm down!" Finn threw Jake to the side, grabbed Ash by the throat, and threw him out of the Tree Fort. He landed with a thud, and Finn approached him again.

Ash shot another blast at Finn, but he caught it and destroyed in his hand. "W-what the fuck are you?!", Ash asked, his voice trembling.

"Your worst nightmare.", Finn replied. Marceline grabbed him by the shoulder,"Finn please try to calm down. He shrugged her off and lunged at Ash. He created an energy sheild, but Finn punched through it and pounded Ash into the ground. Lucky for Ash, wizards were more durable than humans, but that also meant Finn could beat on him longer. Finn picked Ash up off the ground, only to beat him into it several times. Jake pulled Finn off of Ash,"Dude, you're going to lose control!" Finn threw Jake at Marceline, in an effort to get them out of his hair. It knocked them both to the ground, and Finn went back to beating Ash.

Finn took Ash by the throat, in an atempt to strangle him. Ash set his hand ablaze with a spell and hit Finn with it. Finn dropped Ash, the left side of his face, burning intensely. Ash thought he got a good hit in, but he only succeeded in angering Finn more. Ash tried to run ,but Finn was faster. He grabbed Ash by his arm and hurled back at the Tree Fort, causing him to smash through a window. Ash stumbled to his feet, feeling pain all throughout his body. Finn climbed in through the window and tossed Ash downstairs. He was becoming angrier and angrier with every strike made on Ash. He approached Ash, as he lie on the ground. He was about to finish him, when Jake screamed,"Finn, he's had enough!" Finn looked at Jake and Marceline, then back at Ash. He thought Ash hadn't had enough yet. He knew Ash needed a permanent reminder or he would just keep coming back, and hurting them.

* * *

**Well, time to vote! Do you think Ash is done, or he needs one last taste so he will leave them alone(He won't kill Ash though) Vote now! Either way, Finn will go back to normal afterward.**


	7. The Arm

**Votes are in! Also, I messed up with the previous chapter, but it's fixed now. So if you got the messed up version of the last chapter, read the new one before you read this.**

* * *

Finn knew Ash wasn't done, not yet. He knew he needed one more reminder not to mess with him. He knew it had to be permanant. Something Ash could look at and remember. Finn pinned Ash's shoulder under his foot, and grabbed on to his arm. He began to slowly pull, and Ash screamed,"No! Please I-AH...please no!" There was a slow ripping sound, and an occasional crack. Finn was doing this slowly, he wanted to savor Ash's expression. Ash screamed more as Finn pulled harder. Jake and Marceline stared in horror at what Finn was doing. There was one last crack, and a slow, loud ripping noise. Ash screamed in agony, and Finn stood there holding Ash's severed arm.

Finn began to laugh maniacally as Ash clutched the stump that was once his arm. Blood was everywhere, and there was still a thin line of muscle tissue going from Ash to his arm. Finn threw the arm out the window. "If you still want it you'll have to go get it...in fact I'll help you.",said Finn as he picked Ash up. Finn tossed him out the window with a grin on his face. "You're an animal!", Jake said with fear. He ran outside to help Ash with his wounds, but Finn stopped him.

"He can leave on his own.", Finn said, blocking the doorway. Jake looked to see Ash limping off, leaving a trail of blood behind him. "What the fuck Finn?!", Jake shouted.

"How could you do something like that?!", Marceline added on.

"He started it.", Finn replied with a grin. He walked out into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey, ignoring the shouts and accusations of the two behind him. "Finn are you listening?", Marceline questioned.

"Not at all", he replied, gulping down an entire bottle of bourbon. They continued to accuse him of being a "monster" or a "sadistic bastard". Marceline was giving a lecture on how she was disapointed in him, and Jake was talking about how the demon was influencing him.

_"Do those two ever shut up?",_ asked the voice.

_"Not that I know of."_, replied Finn. Marceline stormed out, but Jake stayed to talk to Finn about how the Demon King would be getting out sooner than expected if Finn continued to act the way he did. Jake eventually left, leaving Finn to clean the blood upstairs.

* * *

Ash stumbled into his cave. His vision was becoming blurry, and he was dizzy. He was going to die of blood loss any second if he didn't patch himself up. The pain was so intense, he could barely focus. He disinfected the wounds, sticthed them up, and wrapped bandages around the wounds on his body, mainly focusing on his arm(or what was left of it). He cast a pain releving spell on himself, and passef out on the floor.


	8. The Meeting

**New chapters! Hurray!**

* * *

The meeting began, and the members of the council took their seats. "What should we do about this?"

"We need to contain him, and quickly."

"Yes, he is becoming more of a threat."

"In his defense, the wizard struck him first, so it was essentially self-defense."

"He tore the man's arm off!"

"I know but..."

"But noting! He is becoming more violent as time goes on."

"Yes, but surely there is another way."

"Listen Princess, I understand that you know the man personally, and that you two are friends, but that doesn't change anything."

"I agree with the Princess on this matter." The rest of the room gave the prince an eerie look. He swallowed before continuing, "I think there must be another alternative to containing him and studying him."

"Fine then. Since you two are so intent on keeping him from harm, we'll try to calm him. Meeting adjourned." The group left the room to start the plan.

Finn was perched on the top of the building, listening in on the conversation. _"So they're going to try and calm me."_, he thought._  
_

_"And if that doesn't work, they'll lock you up and study you.", _the voice added on.

_"I could have some fun with this."_

Princess Bubblegum was walking with the Prince of the Humonoids. "Why did you agree with me?", she asked.

"Well, it doesn't seem right to do that to him.", he replied.

"But you don't even know him."

"But I know he's a hero, and that we can keep him that way." Princess Bubblegum nodded in agreement. They continued to talk about possible ways to help Finn until a figure blocked their path. "Um, excuse me could you mo-", the prince stopped when he noticed who was standing in front of them.

"Hey Princess. Who's your friend?", asked Finn.

"He's the Prince of the Humanoids.", she replied.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you.", he said, shaking the prince's hand. The prince looked almost completely human, except for a dark green hand and two different eye colors. "Uh-it's a pleasure to meet you too.", replied the prince. Finn was faking his calm demeanor. "So are you feeling okay Finnigan?", asked the prince.

"Yes, and call me Finn.", he responded.

"Oh, well call me Jeffery."

"Why do you ask about my health?", Finn was playing dumb.

"Oh-no reason just wanted to know."

"Well thank you for your concern."

"What are you doing around here anywhere anyway?",the princess asked.

"Just going for a walk. Where were you two going?"

"Oh we were just going back to our castles."

"What were you doing out here?"

"J-just going for a walk." Finn lost his calm expression.

"If you're going to lie, at least don't use the same one I did.", he said with a scowl.

"D-did you hear..."

"Yes, and while it was generous of you to try and 'calm me down', I don't appreciate the first option of locking me up."

"Listen, we don't want trouble.", said the prince.

"Oh, I know. But, I always take extra care to get my message across. I've already warned you Bubblegum, but Jeffery here might need some 'incouragemant' not to mess with me." Finn turned to the prince. "Now I'm going to assume you're a nice guy Jefferey, so I'll cut you some slack." Finn grabbed the prince by the collar of his shirt, "Don't fuck with me.", Finn said in a angered tone. He released his grip and began to walk the other way. "Real nice meeting you Jefferey!", he called out before he left the area.


	9. Jeffery's Past

**Hey! I realize I did nothing to show the Demon King's origins, thus making him a shitty character. But, I'll fix that in later chapters.**

* * *

The prince stood up and brushed himself off. "Are you okay?", asked the princess.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with people far worse than him.", he responded.

"How so?"

"Well I was in the war that started Ooo."

"And you survived?"

"More or less. I was hit head on by a nuke, however my body was somehow still intact."

"What? How?"

"I was in contact with several new chemicals produced during the war. They must've sustained my body. Anyways, I was found several days later with small signs of life."

"That's amazing!"

"Yes it is. I was revived at a hospital and continued to fight in the war, until things fell apart. I wandered for awhile until I found people like me."

"You mean hunanoids?"

"Yes. I established the Humanoid Kingdom later on."

"That's incredible! And, you still retained your human self?"

"Not at all. My DNA was changed severally. I had more agility, more stamina, and more strength."

"Oh...well how did your family react to this?"

"They weren't around during this."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be...I killed them."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I just had the idea and I needed to write it.**


End file.
